


Ice Cream Kiss

by Staywith_stray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staywith_stray/pseuds/Staywith_stray
Summary: "So, you were jealous earlier?" Seungmin asked in a teasing tone, "nope," jeongin replied."Fine! I was jealous but I have no right to be jealous," jeongin looked down as he said that in front of him."don't worry innie, now you have the right to everything I do," he winked to jeongin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ice Cream Kiss

Seungmin is now going to Jeongin's house to pick him up. Seungmin first stopped at Felix's Cafe to buy Jeongin's favorite milktea.

The wind chime on the door made a sound when Seungmin entered the cafe, he went straight to the counter to order milk tea for jeongin.

Pastel green is the color of felix's cafe inside, there are also harmless decorative plants on each table.

"A Strawberry Milktea and Cheesecake, please," seungmin took some money from his wallet to pay but felix stopped him.

Seungmin jumped slightly because of felix.

"For jeongin?" felix pointed to the order ordered by seungmin. Seungmin returned the money he took from his wallet and looked at felix again.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, "how did you know?" Felix's face become serious because of Seungmin's question.

"You always buy here, you idiot," felix punched seungmin in the arm.

"I know, I was just joking," Seungmin faced the counter again because his order had arrived.

Seungmin looks behind felix because there is a small and muscular man walking towards them.

The scary look, the sharp jaw, no expression on the face and the height. At his height, he already knew who the man was.

Seungmin rolled his eyes because he knew who the man was. His name is changbin, felix's most beloved changbin.

"Hi honey," changbin hugged felix from behind which surprised felix.

Seungmin glared at felix and changbin with a disgusted face.

Changbin noticed that Seungmin was in front of them so he let go of felix and stood up straight on felix's side, "Hey, kid," changbin tapped seungmin on the shoulder.

"Morning, hyung," seungmin bowed to changbin.

Changbin looked at Seungmin's order, "for jeongin?" one of changbin's eyebrows was raised as he asked seungmin.

Seungmin was surprised by changbin's question which was the same as felix's question to him.

'Is he so obvious that what he ordered was for jeongin?' seungmin's cheek turned red because of what he thought so he looked down so they could not see his cheek.

Felix laughed slightly so Seungmin raised his head to see why Felix was laughing, "this kid," Changbin held back a laugh as he spoke.

Felix slapped changbin on the chest, "You were like that to me before," felix shouted at changbin.

Seungmin laughed because of what he was witnessing today.

"Hyungs, I need to leave, jeongin is waiting for me," seungmin almost whispered when seungmin said jeongin's name.

Changbin has a mocking smile on his face because of what seungmin said.

"Felix hyung, next time I will pay for you," seungmin smiled at felix and changbin and left.

—

Seungmin arrived at jeongin's house.

Seungmin is a little nervous because he haven't seen jeongin for a long time because jeongin went out of town with his family.

Seungmin took a deep breath to reduce the nervousness he was feeling, when he felt he was ok, he removed the seatbelt that was hugging his body.

Seungmin was about to get out of his car when he remembered that he had bought something for jeongin.

Seungmin was still wondering if he would give what he bought for Jeongin now.

Seungmin decided that he would give it to Jeongin later.

A refreshing breeze greeted Seungmin when he got out of the car.

Jeongin is alone in the good two-story house that his parents bought for him and there are trees on both sides of his house.

Seungmin went to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell.

Seungmin waited outside for a few seconds before the door opened.

Jeongin's smile greeted Seungmin and hugged him, "hyung, why are you taking so long?"

Seungmin also smiled when he saw jeongin smile at him, seungmin hugged jeongin very tightly as if seungmin's life depends on jeongin.

Seungmin's heart was beating so fast that it seemed to come out of his chest. Seungmin wishes that jeongin could not feel how his heart was beating so fast.

Seungmin let go of hugging jeongin and looked at jeongin's face as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I saw felix hyung and changbin hyung earlier in the cafe," seungmin suddenly laughed because he remembered what happened earlier in the cafe.

Jeongin looked at Seungmin curiously because of his sudden laughter.

"Don't worry I'm not crazy, i just remember the fight between felix hyung and changbin hyung earlier," seungmin still couldn't stop laughing.

As jeongin and seungmin enter the house, seungmin tells jeongin what happened earlier in the cafe.

Jeongin and seungmin laughed because of seungmin's story about felix and changbin.

They were in the living room when seungmin story ended.

"Hyung there are cookies in the kitchen, just get them if you want," seungmin smiled and nodded to jeongin.

Jeongin went up to his room to get dressed.

Dark blue is the color of jeongin's room and there is a big fox stuffed toy next to jeongin's blue bed.

Jeongin went straight to his cabinet across from his bed.

When he opened his cabinet, he saw many clothes hanging. Jeongin doesn't know what to wear that seungmin will like.

Jeongin wants to impress seungmin with what he will wear for their date today.

Jeongin spent four months abroad because that was jeongin's grandmother's wish.

Jeongin seems to be going crazy because he doesn't know what to wear. 

Jeongin wondered what seungmin was wearing now so he could match seungmin's outfit.

Seungmin was wearing a beret hat so jeongin took his black bracket hat.

On the other hand, seungmin was sitting on the brown sofa while eating cookies.

A few minutes have passed but jeongin is still not coming down.

'Why did jeongin take so long? Did something bad happen to his room? ' seungmin couldn't help but worry because of the thought.

Seungmin felt his heart beat faster because of what he thought. Seungmin was about to get up to go up to the second floor but he saw jeongin coming down.

The speed of seungmin's heartbeat earlier because of nervousness, now it speeds up even more because of jeongin.

He's so fucking beautiful. 

Seungmin does not know what he will say or do.

"Hyung, is my outfit ok?" Jeongin asked seungmin shyly.

Jeongin was more embarrassed because of seungmin's intense and unblinking gaze.

Jeongin approached Seungmin in the living room, "hyung I know I'm handsome so close your mouth," Seungmin closed his mouth and eyes because of the embarrassment he did in front of jeongin.

Seungmin opened his eyes to see jeongin again, seungmin saw his dreamy brown eyes and jeongin's shy smile. 

Seungmin took a deep breath to prevent himself from kissing jeongin "you're beautiful and adorable," seungmin said.

Seungmin saw how jeongin's cheek turned red because of what he said. Seungmin was a little surprised because he did not know that his impact on jeongin was so strong.

Seungmin squeezed jeongin's cheek, "let's go," seungmin held jeongin's hand.

"Wait hyung, let's take picture first," jeongin pulled seungmin to his room.

When they reached his room, he pulled out a full body mirror.

Jeongin stood in front of the mirror, jeongin was ready to take a picture but he saw seungmin standing at the door, "Hyung? Hurry up," he hurriedly called seungmin.

Seungmin had nothing to do so he approached jeongin.

Seungmin is wearing a light brown color khaki sweater, partner with a dark denim jumper, a fila white shoes and his cozy beret creamy lightest brown hat.

Seungmin stood behind jeongin who was sitting in a high chair.

Jeongin wears twill knee length gray shorts, his favorite loose long white sleeves, a converse black shoes that he wears like a slipper, plus the bracket hot that he wears and pairing it up softly to his sling small minion bag.

Jeongin is sitting on the chair, jeongin's left foot is close to the foot of the chair and his right foot is close to the mirror. 

Jeongin's eyes are covered because of his bracket hat and jeongin has his minion sling bag on his shoulder.

Seungmin is on jeongin's side and his arm rests on jeongin's shoulder. In their first picture they are both fierce.

In the second picture, seungmin is the one sitting in the chair and then jeongin is hugging seungmin from behind and his chin is on seungmin's shoulder.

They also took a few pictures.

"We look like a couple here," seungmin said to himself as he looked at the pictures.

It looks like jeongin's heart will come out of his chest because of its rapid beating because of what he heard from seungmin.

"Let's go," Seungmin handed the cellphone to jeongin and got up and left the room.

Jeongin and seungmin are already outside the house.

Seungmin was already in the car and he was wearing a seatbelt when jeongin entered the passenger seat.

"Put on your seatbelt first," jeongin nodded at what seungmin said and put on his seatbelt.

The trip was quiet, no one wanted to talk.

Seungmin remembered that he had bought something from jeongin so he handed jeongin the paper bag.

Jeongin looked at what seungmin handed him and took it. Jeongin's eyes widened when he saw what was inside the paper bag.

"Thank you, hyung," jeongin said happily, "you still remember my favorite," he approached seungmin to kiss his cheek.

Seungmin was surprised by what jeongin did but he also smiled while driving.

Jeongin took the strawberry milktea out of the paper bag, he left the cheesecake in the paper bag because he was not hungry.

Jeongin sipped on milktea, "it's not cold," jeongin commented on milktea, "but it's still delicious," jeongin said with a smile.

"You didn't eat the cheesecake?" Seungmin looked at jeongin.

Seungmin frowned when he looked at the road again, "I'm not hungry," jeongin assured seungmin.

Jeongin saw that seungmin was still frowning, "Minnie, I'll eat that later, promise," he poked seungmin.

Seungmin ignored jeongin because he was driving.

A few minutes later they arrived at the park.

They first went to the parking lot to park the car. Seungmin removed the seatbelt when he saw that jeongin could not remove his seatbelt.

Jeongin has a problem with the seatbelt, "Minnie the seatb—" jeongin did not continue what he was going to say.

Jeongin could not move because of the closeness of Seungmin's face to his face.

Seungmin reached for the seatbelt to remove it, he felt jeongin's breath in his ear.

Seungmin's ear was tickling because of the breath coming from jeongin. Seungmin felt that jeongin's breathing was slowing down.

Seungmin hurried to fix the seatbelt because he was so close that he couldn't stop himself from kissing jeongin.

Seungmin felt relieved because he removed the seatbelt from jeongin and immediately got out of the car to breathe.

Seungmin seemed to drown inside the car. He heard that jeongin was out so he started walking.

"Hyung why didn't you wait for me?" Jeongin asked breathlessly.

"You're slow," Seungmin continued walking.

"Hyung! Wait fo—," jeongin could not continue what he was going to say because he saw someone talking to seungmin.

Jeongin did not speak because he did not want to interrupt the conversation between the two. Jeongin saw how seungmin's eyes widened because of what he saw.

The way seungmin smiled so much at the man she was talking to. Jeongin's blood boiled at what he was witnessing today.

While they were talking, the man looked at jeongin, "Chan, this is Jeongin," seungmin introduced jeongin. The man's dimple came out when he smiled.

"Your boyfriend?" Chan asked seungmin.

Jeongin waited for what seungmin would say to the man, "No, just my friend," Seungmin replied hesitantly.

'just my friend'

'just my friend'

'friend'

Jeongin did not know how he should feel. 

"Hi, I'm Bangchan," chan held out his hand to jeongin, jeongin reached for it and shook hands.

Chan let go of jeongin's hand and faced seungmin again. It didn't take long for chan to leave as well.

Seungmin saw jeongin frown, "Why? What's the matter, innie?" Seungmin asked worriedly.

Jeongin did not look seungmin in the eye, "let's go," jeongin just walked straight.

Seungmin pulled jeongin by the hand, "Is there a problem?" Jeongin pulls his own hand but seungmin's grip is tight. 

Jeongin avoided seungmin's gaze because he felt he could read what he was thinking.

"Let's go somewhere first," jeongin did not know where they were going.

They both stopped at an ice cream parlor near the park.

When they entered the ice cream parlor, all the customers were looking at them.

"Hyung why are they all looking at us?" Jeongin hid behind seungmin out of embarrassment, "ignore them."

They went straight to the counter, "Miss, a strawberry and mint chocolate, please," Seungmin did not ask what jeongin want.

The ice cream was handed to them, "you're cute couple," the woman said with a smile.

Jeongin sighed because of the sudden question, "we are not a couple," seungmin answered awkwardly.

The woman's eyes widened at seungmin's answer, "I'm so sorry I thought you were a couple," the woman bowed to the two of them.

The two also bowed to the woman before leaving the store.

No one talks between the two of them while going to the park because they are busy eating ice cream.

They both found a bench so they went there and sat down.

They are both looking at the tall trees that are blown by the wind and the children who were happily running around with their families.

There are also strong winds passing through the park so there are leaves falling from the trees.

It was their first time to date in the park because they were always at the mall and restaurant before.

They saw a super sweet couple pass in front of them.

"We should have been like that before," Seungmin said softly while looking at the couple, "pardon?" Jeongin asked.

Seungmin looked at jeongin, "we would have been like that if you had said yes to me before," jeongin was silent because of the unexpected confession.

"I've been courting you for almost a year innie, is there anything else I can do? I'm always there for you, right ?," jeongin didn't know what to say.

"I will do everything because I love you," Seungmin took a deep breath, "you, do you love me?"

Jeongin is scared because seungmin might hear his heart beating too fast. There is a part of him that is sad because he does not know that seungmin thinks that way.

Jeongin just stared because he was still thinking about what he should do and say.

Seungmin's eyes widened when he realized what he had said, "I'm sorry innie I'm not forc—" to seungmin's shock when jeongin brought the ice cream to his lips.

When jeongin was sure that there was ice cream left in seungmin's mouth, he brought his face close to seungmin's and closed his eyes before kissing seungmin.

Jeongin seemed to melt like ice cream on the bench.

He turned his face away from seungmin, he laughed at the reaction he saw. He saw that his eyes widened and Seungmin's mouth was slightly opened.

Seungmin did not expect jeongin to do that. He swallowed a few times. Jeongin blushed because of the embarrassment and at the same time feeling good.

Jeongin took courage before saying, "I will not look for anything else, in that one year, that is the most memorable thing that happened in my whole life," he said seriously in front of him.

"When I was abroad, even though we always had video calls I still miss you and yes I love you too," jeongin smiled.

"You mean you're alrea—" Jeongin held hands with seungmin, "yes, minnie,"

Jeongin waited for seungmin to say, "minnie?" Jeongin saw that Seungmin's ear was red.

"Innie can you slap me?" He said, "what? Why?" Jeongin was confused by what seungmin said.

"So I know that this is not a dream," jeongin laughed slightly, he slapped seungmin lightly on the cheek.

Before jeongin removed his hand, seungmin held his hand.

"Thank you," seungmin whispered then he kissed the back of jeongin's hand.

Jeongin just nodded at what seungmin said.

"So, you were jealous earlier?" Seungmin asked in a teasing tone, "nope," jeongin replied.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at jeongin because he was not satisfied with the answer given to him.

"Fine! I was jealous but I have no right to be jealous," jeongin looked down as he said that in front of him.

Seungmin held Jeongin's chin to make him look at him, right directly to his eyes, "don't worry innie, now you have the right to everything I do," he winked to jeongin. 

"You're so cute," Seungmin pinched Jeongin's nose, "I love you," he said.

Jeongin leaned his head on Seungmin's shoulder, "I love you too," he replied as they looked at the sky.


End file.
